The present invention relates to an electronic component module and in particular to an electronic component module on which electronic components operating in a plurality of frequency bands are mounted.
There is a growing need for a more compact and higher-performance communications system used in the microwave band or millimeter band with easy broadband applicability and higher resolution. As a solution to satisfy such a need and reduce transmission loss between the electronic components of a communications system, there is known a technology which packs high-frequency devices or electronic components such as an amplifier, a mixer, an oscillator and a multiplier into an electronic component module in the form of a package, as mentioned in JP-A-9-237867 (1997).
Further, JP-A-6-326488 (1984) discloses a technique to shield input and output terminals while keeping out of the way of cable routing in order to avoid the influence of malfunctions caused by an electromagnetic wave in such an electronic component module.
However, the technologies described in these official gazettes require dedicated substrates and cases. Fabricating an electronic component module by using such a substrate and a case requires a complicated manufacturing process and time, thus resulting in higher costs.
Another approach of advancing the feature of the electronic component module is to install electronic components operating in frequency bands different from each other in a single package. The technologies described in the official gazettes do not consider this point.
The inventions aims at providing an electronic component module which installs electronic components operating in frequency bands different from each other in a single package and which can be manufactured at a low cost.